1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an external storage medium processing device to and from which an external storage medium can be attached and detached and relates to a program.
2. Related Art
In a device having a USB port, a card slot, or the like which can be connected to a removable external storage medium, in response to an external storage medium being attached to the USB port or inserted into the card slot, the external storage medium is identified, and notification of attachment is provided to notify a user of the attachment or insertion of the external storage medium. For example, a notification of attachment is made by displaying a notification message on an operation panel or a display or by displaying a menu window used for an operation of a data file stored on the external storage medium.
In the present specification, an external storage medium refers to a non-volatile storage medium which is externally attachable to a communication port of a particular standard, such as a USB port, and a non-volatile storage medium such as a disk drive or a memory card embedded in or externally connected to a device. Examples of such an external storage medium may include a flash memory such as a USB memory or an SD card, an externally attached HDD, an externally attached SSD, and the like. Further, examples of such an external storage medium may include an optical disk such as a CD or a DVD.
The related art discloses an image processing device which can be connected to a removable external storage medium (see, for example, JP-A-2012-70432). The image processing device of the related art is a copier machine having a copying function and a printing function. A plurality of USB memories can be attached to and detached from the image processing device, and whether or not the USB memory is attached is determined via a USB host I/F unit. When a USB memory is newly attached, the device communicates with the attached USB memory, registers information on the attached USB memory to an address book, and displays the attached USB memory as a destination list of image data.
In a device having a receiving unit (for example, a USB port, a card slot, or the like) to and from which an external storage medium can be attached and detached, when the device is turned off with the external storage medium attached to the receiving unit, recognition of the external storage medium is performed when the device is next turned on, and thus the same notification as in the case where an external storage medium is newly attached is performed every time the device is turned on. There is no problem in performing such notification when a user newly attaches an external storage medium when turning on the device. However, an external storage medium might have been attached before the device was turned off. For example, in order to store data on a shared external storage medium, such an external storage medium may be left attached. In such a case, it is unnecessary to perform notification of attachment every time the device is turned on, because the external storage medium was not newly attached when the device is turned on, and such unnecessary notification is likely to obstruct user operation.